


Beginnings

by Doranwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Théodred welcomes his cousins to Edoras.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



Théodred looked out over Edoras, watching a small party make its way through the streets and up to the Golden Hall. The boy, himself drooping with the weariness of travel, held his younger sister so she would not fall off their horse. The beast, he noted, was far too big for her and still large even for him. A Rider accompanied them on his own mount. And Théodred had only minutes before they would arrive.

It had been several years since he'd last seen Éomer and Éowyn, the latter barely knee high at the time. His memory of Éomer was of a child with a hot temper, much like his father. Only time would tell if he would master it better than Éomund ever had. Éowyn had been so little he hadn't interacted with her more than to pat her blonde locks before going to speak with the men. Théodred laughed a little to himself. He could kill Orcs easily, but had no idea how to handle children. What was he supposed to do with those two, who had lost everything?

The horses neared the base of the steps to the Hall, and Théodred went back inside. "They're almost here, Father," he announced.

The doors opened in a few minutes, and the Rider led the two exhausted youngsters to the throne. "Here are your nephew and niece, Éomer and Éowyn," he said, with a slight push to Éomer's shoulders.

Éomer suddenly remembered to bow, and hissed at his sister to do the same.

"There is no need to bow, children," Théoden said. "You are part of my household now."

"Th-thank you, sir," Éomer said in reply.

Théoden turned to the Rider. "Was the journey eventful?" he asked.

"Nay, all went well. I have reports from the Eastfold."

"Excellent. Théodred, would you take the children and get them settled? They're clearly tired from the journey and need to rest."

Théodred nodded in response. He'd hear about the reports later, but someone had to take charge of the poor things. "Come with me," he told them.

Éomer obeyed, his eyes solemn. He tugged on Éowyn's hand, and she shuffled her feet to follow him. When her next step was a stumble, Théodred caught her from crashing to the floor. "Here, little one. Let me carry you," he offered.

"I'm not little!" she insisted, a spark of fire in her weary eyes.

Théodred couldn't help but smile. "But you **are** tired. You have traveled long, and you are in a new place. It is not weakness to accept help when it is offered."

She regarded him gravely, and he bit his lip to keep from smiling at her manner. "All right, I accept," she said finally.

He bent over, lifting her slight body into his arms, then shifted her to one side to free his right arm. He extended his hand to Éomer, who eyed it. "Come, cousin."

"I am not a child," Éomer pronounced.

"Nor are you yet a man. But manhood will come soon enough. Do not reject comfort for fear of being thought a child," Théodred replied, and nodded slightly when a smaller hand slipped into his large one after a moment. He navigated the hallways till they arrived at the set of chambers for the royal family. "Here we are," he said, releasing Éomer's hand before lowering Éowyn to the floor.

She blinked, waking from the brief slumber she had drifted into. "Where are we?"

"This is your new room. Your brother's is the next door that way," Théodred answered, pointing. "And you are more than ready to sleep, so I will send for someone to help you get ready for bed." He began to turn away.

"Wait!" she called, and Théodred turned back to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Will— will we see you in the morning?"

He smiled. "Of course! I am your cousin, and we will do many things together."

"Will you teach me how to use a sword?"

He stifled a chuckle. "You want to be a shieldmaiden?"

"What's a shield-maiden?" she stumbled over the word.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. And teach you the sword when you're big enough, if you really want." He glanced over at Éomer's face. "Have you been taught to use a sword yet?"

"Some, but I'm not very good yet," Éomer admitted.

"You will be," Théodred assured him. "I will teach you, so you can defend Rohan."

"And you, when you're king," Éomer said. "Right?" He gazed up at his big cousin.

Théodred crouched down to wrap an arm around Éowyn before answering Éomer. "I hope it is a very long time before I have to be king," he said after a few moments. "But I train so that I could be, if something ever happened, and I will train you for the same possibilities."

Éomer nodded. "I won't fail you."

"I know you won't. And now it is time to get you two to bed." A young woman poked her head in the door as he spoke. "Ah, Eadgyð, just the person I needed to see. Can you get Éomer and Éowyn settled for bed?"

"Yes, milord."

He gave the two children a brief hug before releasing them. "I'll see you two tomorrow," he told them before turning to exit. Life would be interesting in Edoras with them around, he had no doubt. He wondered what the future had in store for them.


End file.
